


i wish...

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: just try saying it fast
Series: tales of the unexpected [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 21





	i wish...

From the comfortable sofa, Sans watches his brother wander in through the door of their newly built home; Papyrus was holding a bunch of yellow and pink roses while humming cheerfully.

Pulling himself up, Sans follows his younger brother into the kitchen, dragging his feet across the floor with his hands buried deep in his pocket.

”*nice flowers bro,” Sans says as he sees Papyrus holding them up to his face, breathing taking in their scent, then places them down with the utmost care, studying the colours, “...got a secret admirer?”

“NYEH!” Papyrus replies loudly, smiling down at his older brother, “ **I WISH!** NO. THESE ROSES ARE GOING IN MY NEW CUSTARD CURRY STEW NOODLE RECIPE BROTHER.”

”*doesn’t matter if they’re ‘irish’ bro.” Sans says with a cheeky grin.


End file.
